This application seeks support for a predoctoral and postdoctoral training program in social work mental health services research. Building upon seventeen years of experience educating mental health research scientists supported by the NIMH HRSA program, we propose a continuation of this program focusing on issues of mental health clinical services and service systems research. Within this broad designation, three specific areas have been selected for study. They are mental health issues related to: (1) assessment; (2) special populations including racial and ethnic minorities, children, and those affected by AIDS/HIV; an (3) social work, social policy analysis in mental health services research. These three have been selected because of their current importance to the field, the fact that they span clinical services and service system concerns, and the presence of courses and senior faculty with ongoing research in each area. The goal is to educate social work researchers with academic preparation in both clinical services and service systems, knowledge of sophisticated methods of empirical research, and supervised research field experience. We request support for 6 predoctoral trainees.